


Asking

by AyLeeCambell



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 03:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/629993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyLeeCambell/pseuds/AyLeeCambell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request fic from Tumblr. Dydia, dinner date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Asking

Dydia, dinner date. Requested by: anonymous

 

Lydia watched him with carefully concealed amusement. If she wasn’t careful, he would be able to tell by scent or some other means and he’d stop. She didn’t want that.

Derek huffed quietly, shoulders straightening for a moment before slumping slightly again.

It was interesting to watch his body move from self-assured Alpha to nervous male.

“With me. Not the whole pack, just you and me.” He said, answering her question.

“Like a date.” Lydia clarified, watching as his eyes narrowed one her for a second before he huffed again and nodded.

“Yes, Lydia, like a date.” He had asked her to dinner and for a moment she had thought he meant to invite the others as well before she had realized what he was really trying to ask her. She couldn’t help herself after that, it was cute to see him slightly unsure. As cute as Derek Hale, alpha male, could be anyway.

“A dinner date.” She clarified again. Instead of answering her he just stared at her and she had a feeling he was starting to catch on to her amusement. Either that or he actually believed his stoic alpha stare would effect her.

It wouldn’t and both of them knew it but it was probably just habit for him.

“Just checking!” Lydia said, with a wide smile. She paused for a moment, as if pondering it then nodded before asking him when.

“Tonight?” Derek asked.

He probably didn’t mean for it to come out as a nervous sounding question but she figured he didn’t know what to think of her reaction.

Normally she wouldn’t ever consider going out with someone the same day they asked. It was against the rules she had come up with when she first became old enough to be interested in the opposite sex and learned about the battle of the sexes.

But honestly she was getting tired of the little games she was so used to playing, and after her disastrous relationship with Jackson she was looking forward to something real, and Derek wasn’t the type of person you played games with. Not when you wanted to keep him and Lydia was starting to realize that she very well might want to.

With that in mind, Lydia’s smile became a real one and she let all amusement go. She still found his nervous behavior enduring but she no longer felt so in control, which allowed her to become a little nervous as well.

“Tonight works for me.” She agreed, feeling suddenly a bit shy. It was a new feeling for her, but not necessarily a bad one.

Derek’s shoulders relaxed and he gave her a small smile.


End file.
